


Merry Christmas

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [65]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, merry christmas!!, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: Christmas with Bucky was the best you could ask for...





	

Christmas was one of your favourite holidays as a child; the lights, the food, the presents, the family members, the fun of it all. It was a holiday that brought people together, that made people smile, that signified the end of one year and the start of the next. 

So it was suffice to say that when you heard Bucky was planning it alone, Bucky who you were dating, you stepped in and reminded him that you were spending it together. Because he deserved a good Christmas and because Christmas was about spending time with people you loved and Bucky was one of those people. 

It had been a year of firsts; first date, first confession, first kiss, first ‘i love you’, but everything was with Bucky and now you wanted the first Christmas together as well. 

It started early, the decorations put up in your apartment on the 1st of December, lights, fake snow, the tree, and more. All the little things that made a house a festive one. Bucky helped, he put the star on the tree and you’d doubt you’d ever forget the pride on his face when he did. Including him turned out to be the best thing you’d ever decided to do, that leap of faith had turned into watching Bucky relax day by day, watching him smile at the little things and hum along to Mariah Carey on the radio. 

The run up to Christmas day with Bucky was amazing, the festive activities like ice-skating and the copious amounts of hot drinks with whipped cream, but it probably wouldn’t compare to this Christmas day. The day had started as all adult Christmas’ do, a lie in, lazily lying in Bucky’s arms as they stayed wrapped around your thick waist. 

He always looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, childlike...sometimes you wished you could take all the pain away so he could be like that forever, but then would he be the Bucky you loved? Maybe not...He was always so warm and it had you snuggling deeper into him, legs tangled together, nose pressed into his shoulder, and long hair tickling your face. Watching him sleep was one of the few pleasures of waking up, even more so watching him wake. 

He would scrunch up his nose, and furrow his brow, making a noise similar to a child and slowly blink himself awake. It was nice to see...especially when he’d originally start awake, sweating, and confused. In a year Bucky had healed, not completely, but in little ways that meant he slept easier most nights and wasn’t always looking over his shoulder every second of the day. 

“Morning...” and then those eyes were there, big, blue, trusting, and half asleep. 

“Merry Christmas, darling” You cupped his cheek in a palm, fingers stroking across the beard ridden skin (he kept it neat, but he never got rid of it, something you were pretty happy with). He leant into the touch, before turning his head and pressing a kiss to your palm.

You forced yourself to pull away and drag yourself from the bed, after all Christmas was waiting. It was a bit more of a task to get Bucky out of bed, sleep was something he cherished when he got it and convincing him to get out of bed for most things was hard, but presents and food was always a good way to sway someone.

The two of you spent the day unwrapping presents and eating the food you worked together to cook. Suffice to say cooking with Bucky was a tiny bit like chaos, trying to get a roast dinner out without burning something while Bucky was there was always a struggle (he usually tried his best to distract you). Nonetheless, you managed it...and even better than that you ended up at the end of the night curled up on the settee, under a blanket with your favourite Christmas movie playing on the television. 

End the day as it began so it where, warm arms wrapped around a soft body, face pressed against his shoulder, eyes starting to droop knowing full well he’d simply carry you to bed if you fell asleep. “Thank you for having Christmas with me, Doll” Your eyes flickered up to his. 

“Thank _you_ for having Christmas with _me_ , Buck.” 


End file.
